


A Night In the Barrens

by NyxShadowfur



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Zoophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: A druid in the Barrens gets a rather, unique awakening, and has to undergo some new, changes. Contains Beastiality, and a few others, you'll see.





	A Night In the Barrens

**Hello all once again! Here we go with another erotic scenario! This one, is unique, since it will involve a female tauren druid, attempting to possess a stronger feral cat form, but, something else happens, I hope you all enjoy it! This was requested by one of my in game friends.**

 

In the vast plains of the Barrens, a shu’halo, who just reached adulthood, and finished her training as a druid, goes into the Barrens, in attempt to possess a stronger feral cat form. On one of the highest plateaus in the Barrens, Natane, a tauren who is currently meditating, on the plateau, senses how she can possess a stronger form, and begins to try and hone in on that sense. As she honed in on that sense, she felt lost in reality, and wanted to get whatever she is sensing. In the real world, Natane was physically changing, her strong, tauren figure, with large breasts and firm rear, in green druidic clothing, changing, as Natane, finally found the sense, and grabbed it. Immediately, Natane woke up, back in the Barrens, but completely changed. She got up, but stumbled over, as she pushed herself up, and didn’t see her tauren hands anymore. Her hands were clawed, smaller, and leaner, as she looked at herself, seeing her once dark brown fur was yellow, with black spots all over her body. She felt her body, as her body was smaller, more petite, as her breasts were smaller, her rear firmer, as she felt a long, smooth tail, on her rear. She looks at herself, now in a brown leather garb, as she saw a small water spring near by, and quickly ran to it. She looked into the water, and saw her reflection, she was no longer a tauren, she was changed into a saberon, one with an attractive body as well.

 

She tried to talk, but it only came out as roars, as she does not know how to react, as she keeps looking into the water, as she keeps thinking to herself that this is all just a dream, and she’ll wake up soon. As she slammed her fist into the water, angry, as she was secretly being watched by a black lion, who was hidden under the shade, and in some brush. Natane looked up at the sky, seeing it was going to be dusk soon. Looking around for a spot to rest for the night, she saw the tree, where the lion was hiding, as her first thought was to get to cover, and find a place to rest. Once under the cover of the tree, she was in luck, as clouds started forming, in an unnatural manner, and began to storm, as she still had access to her druidic powers, and made the one shaded spot into a shelter from the storm. Natane heard how hard the rain was coming down, which was very unnatural at the time, as she had to think it was shamans, trying to give more rain to some of the oases in the Barrens. She sighed and sealed the shelter, made of dried leaves, bark, and such, from the environment around her, as she heard rustling in the shelter and looked around, seeing nothing. Natane quickly illuminated the spot with a few small astral spells, as the makeshift stars lit up enough, as she saw her, uninvited guest, a large, black, lion, with brown yellow eyes, and a massive mane. Natane looked at the lion, as she he was a male, and even more so, she smelled his scent, and realized, that the lion was in heat. Natane stumbled back as she fell on her rear, and scooted back, as the shelter sealed itself, as the lion slowly walked up to her.

 

Now against the wall of the shelter, the lion’s eyes connected with hers, as she was scared, not knowing how the lion would react to her, as she felt the lion’s front paws on her thighs, as the lion moved closer up to her. Now fearing much more, as she closed her eyes tightly, scared for what the lion will do, as she felt the lion press his lips against her own, as if, kissing her. Natane slowly opened her eyes and saw the lion was doing what she saw as a kiss, to her. She had no idea how to react, but, something inside her told her this felt, natural, as she can’t believe she was about to do something. Natane actually wrapped her arms around the lion slowly and gently, and started to kiss the lion. Natane actually purred softly into the kiss, as she felt the lion jump up more, now his front paws on her shoulders, and his back paws on her thighs. Natane, started to enjoy all that was happening, as she felt the lion slide his rough-textured tongue into her mouth, as she gently sucked on his tongue. She found it, oddly natural, that she was participating in beastial mating, with a true beast of the wilds, but she was enjoying it all too much. She closed her eyes again, this time, in pleasure, as she purred cutely into the kiss, and held the lion. Natane eventually let the animal urges take over, as she was actually enjoying it all, her tail swaying from side to side rapidly, as she kept her eyes shut. She moaned and roared softly in lust into the kiss, enjoying it a lot, as she suddenly felt something fleshy and barbed poke against her covered feline womanhood.

 

Natane quickly pulled off the kiss, and saw the lion’s throbbing feline shaft eagerly poking at her covered folds. She realigned herself, to see how big the lion’s member was, as she her eyes widen. She saw the massive feline shaft, about twenty inches long, seven inches thick, with backwards facing barbs, that she knew might make her go into a breeding phase. She ended up roaring softly, to see if the lion can understand her. The lion didn’t bother to respond, as with one sudden fast and hard thrust, his shaft penetrated into Natane, as that made her roar our loudly, as it felt really good. She felt her animal urges begin to take over, but she attempted to fight it, as she clawed and tried to push the lion off of her. The lion roared back at Natane, and pinned her to the ground, and bit roughly into her shoulder, marking her as his mate. She roared loudly, as she felt powerless by this lion, as he kept thrusting deep and hard into Natane, as that made her animalistic urges be more noticeable, as she stopped fighting back. The lion did what appeared as a grin, as he saw Natana no longer fighting back, but continued to thrust deep and hard into Natane, his tip forcefully smacking her cervix. She shakes and squirms and roars in pleasure, as her body is betraying her, and she can even feel her womanhood getting wet, as the bristles on the feline shaft, making it even more pleasurable. Natane failed to realize that the bristles on the lion’s shaft, made her began to get ready for proper mating, and fertile.

 

The lion did what one could see as a smirk, as he knew that he found the proper mate, and had been aware of how his shaft will make her nice and fertile. Natane roared out in pleasure, her animalistic urges finally overpowering her, as she acts more like a wild beast now, who wants to be mated with. Natane moves onto her hands and knees, as the lion mounted her from behind, and dug his claws into her back, and marked her. Natane moaned and roared in lust, loving everything that was happening to her, as her tail coiled tightly around the lion, keeping him close to her. The lion, felt his shaft throbbing intensely inside of Natane’s now fertile womanhood, as he knew he wasn’t going to last too long in her, but planned to make sure she would bear his cubs. The lion quickly roared out loudly, also filled with lust, as his shaft erupted with his feline sperm, flooding her womanhood with it, to the point where it starts to flood out of her, from how full she is getting. The lion kept thrusting and thrusting into Natane’s sex, making sure not one drop came out, as Natane roared out lustfully from feeling it in her. The lion slowly stopped his thrusts, and let Natane catch her breath, as she saw that she looked just a couple months pregnant, from how full she was.

 

Surprised by how full she was, she didn’t realize that the lion wasn’t finished just yet, as the lion pushed her on her back, keeping himself inside of her. She subconsciously wrapped her legs around the lion, pulling her up a bit, as the lion counted on that. The lion began to thrust harder and faster into Natane, making her roar out loudly in pleasure. The lion thrusted harder and faster, until something happened, which made Natane roar out unbelievably loud in pleasure and pain. The lion thrusted hard, as he broke through Natane’s cervix, and went into her womb, and began mating her much harder, and went as far as bit hard into her neck, to keep her down. The lion growled, and kept thrusting harder and harder into Natane’s womb, making sure he claims her as his mate, and bares his litter. Natane roared and grunted in a mix of pain and pleasure from feeling his barbed shaft pleasure her, and thrust into her womb, as she finally submits to the lion, and reaches her own climax, her feminine juices squirting all over the lion’s shaft, as she let out another long, lust-filled roar. The lion grinned and showed no signs of slowing down, or stopping in that fact, until he was truly satisfied. The lion kept thrusting hard and deep into Natane’s womb, as well as keep marking her, to show that she has been claimed too. Natane, finally fell to her animalistic urges truly, and felt like a lion, being taken by her mate. The lion kept biting into Natane, who finally stopped fighting, and let herself be taken, and used as a mate. 

 

After an hour of non-stop mating, after the lion’s first climax, his shaft started throbbing yet again, as he felt another load of his coming. That made him growl as he continued to thrust harder and faster into him. Natane, finally lost to her animal urges, roared and growled in pleasure, as she sounded like a lion now, her inner voice also gone as she felt like she was meant to be a lion, and being a saberon allowed it to be that. Before she even knew it, the lion let out a loud roar in pleasure, as she felt her womb being filled with his fertile load, as that made her hold on tight to him, and growl in pleasure with him. She roared out with as much lust as she can muster, as soon, the lion collapsed on top of her, just as the makeshift shelter collapsed, showing it was dawn, of a new day, as they both looked out, and saw it was over, the storm finally ended. The lion finally pulled out of Natane, letting all of his seed finally pour out of her, and onto the ground. The lion started his walk back to his pride, with Natane following, as he claimed a perfect mate for himself. 

 

**I hope you all enjoyed this beastiality-esque scene between a saberon and a lion! I have more projects underway, and if follow any of my other stories, they are all under way! Until next time! <3**


End file.
